


Dealing with the loss of magic and black fridges

by FinleyHerondale



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinleyHerondale/pseuds/FinleyHerondale
Summary: After Magnus had lost his magic he feels that life is too short to clean out the top of the fridge. So he buys a new one every time it gets dirty until Alec notices it.





	Dealing with the loss of magic and black fridges

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by: @/LynneMonstr on twitter

Alec, not really a morning person, opened the red door of the refrigerator to get a glass of cold orange juice. Yesterday the refrigerator door had been black but Alec had gotten used to the apartment changing whenever Magnus felt like it. After all, Magnus was able to change the apartment with the snap of his finger due to his ma- _Wait a minute._  
Magnus had lost his magic. So why was there a new fridge in the apartment?

“Magnus?”, Alec called into the living room where Magnus sat at the table. “Why do we have a new fridge?”  
When he didn't get an answer he closed the fridge door and returned to Magnus in the living room. “The fridge was black yesterday, wasn't it?”, Alec asked. 

Magnus bit his lower lip. “Yes", he said in a small voice. There was definitely more to this than a new fridge. 

“Why is there a new fridge?”, Alec tried again.

“They were out of the black ones so I bought a red one”, Magnus said while concentrating on his toast. 

“That wasn't the question. Why aren’t you telling me why there is a new fridge? The old one was fine" At least Alec had thought the old one was fine.

“Yes, but the top was dirty", said Magnus.

“So… you decided to buy a new fridge?”, Alec concluded. 

“Yes"

“But the top must have gotten dirty before- wait. Did you buy a new fridge every time it got a bit too dirty?” Alec raised his eyebrows.

“They might have been out of black fridges because I bought them all, okay? Life is too short to be cleaning out a fridge”

 _Life is too short_. Alec, realizing how serious the fridge-situation actually was, sat down next to Magnus.  
“If you don't want to clean out the fridge, there are people who can help you with that. Remember what we talked about? It's okay to ask for help. Even regarding the top of the fridge”, Alec said and laid his hand on top of Magnus’s.

“I ask for help. I am not the one carrying the fridges up the stairs", answered Magnus. 

Alec blinked. Technically, Magnus was right, that was asking for help. “I'm glad you are asking for help, however you can't keep wasting perfectly fine fridges. I have a better idea. How about we get a cleaner?”

If Magnus felt that life was too short for cleaning and was already wasting money on fridges, why not give that money to an employee that needed it more than the fridge company? 

“Don't you think that a cleaner would have questions if they saw the apartment?”, Magnus asked, looking at Alec.  
“This is New York. Cleaners have definitely seen worse than glasses labeled as “werewolf teeth” and “vampire hair” “, Alec said. “And maybe the cleaner is a Downworlder, you never know. I'll take care of it, okay? Leave the whole hiring process to me"

Magnus smiled. “Thank you"

***

With Magnus budget it hadn’t taken Alec long to find a suitable company that provided cleaners. Any moment now the cleaner was meant to arrive at their door for the first time.  
While going over the things that he might need to explain Alec heard a knock on the door. That must be him, Alec thought. He opened the door and was greeted by- Simon? 

“Don't say you are the cleaner and you are working under a secret name?”, Alec said.

“I'm sorry, what?”, Simon asked, surprised by Alec's greeting.

“Forget what I said", Alec said and stepped aside to let Simon in.  
“I'm actually just here to bring you files Isabelle said you requested”, Simon said and dropped the papers on the table.  
“Oh yeah thank-", Alec was interrupted by a knock on the door. That must be him, for real this time. 

He opened the door to a man dressed in the uniform of the cleaning company.  
“You must be Bartholomew Velasquez, right?”, Alec held his hand out to greet the man.

“Bat?!”, he heard Simon call out from behind him.  
“Simon?”, Bartholomew, or how he was apparently called, Bat wondered.  
“Man, Bat what are you doing here?”, Simon asked.  
“Working? I need the money”, Bat said, obliviously a bit embarrassed to meet Simon here.  
“Oh, yeah sure", said Simon.

“Wait, you know each other?”, Alec asked, demanding an explanation for the obvious. “And don't worry you will get your money"

“I met him when he was attacked by Russell, he is part of the Jade Wolf pack”, Simon explained.  
“Yeah", Bat said and scratched his neck. “If this is going to be a problem I can ask the company to send someone else."

“No, no. This is great, this means that I don’t have to explain to you why there is vampire hair on our shelves. Come in, Bat", Alec said.  
“I'm gonna leave now", Simon said and slipped out between the doorframe and Alec. “Bye"

“Bye, Simon", Bat said.  
Alec and Bat went over Bat's working schedule.  
Magnus wouldn’t have to buy a new fridge again so soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if Alec actually doesn't know who Bat is but I felt like this was a good headcanon for what Bat's job is haha


End file.
